


夏至

by march_hareeee



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/march_hareeee/pseuds/march_hareeee
Summary: 好几年前的合志文，突然发现没有所以搬运一下
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 5





	夏至

那是夏日里最热的一天。  
诺克提斯望着海平面离他越来越远，他张大嘴想要呼吸，苦涩的海水灌进他的咽喉，冰冷的大海吸食着他的体温。尖锐的痛觉像是一根线串在他小腿的肌肉上，他用力摆动双手却还是无法阻止自己下坠，海面的光斑越来越模糊，然后一片黑影遮住了它们，他的意识随着最后一点气息漂浮着离开他的身体。  
当诺克提斯再次睁开眼时他发现自己躺在自己的小船上。他的嘴巴和鼻子里灌满了海水，他趴在船舷上大声咳嗽干呕，但是海水的味道还是一直弥漫在他的口腔和鼻子里，他呼吸着微热的空气，他的皮肤在发热，海风吹过他皮肤上的水珠又让他觉得有些冷。他感觉自己像是被格拉迪欧在脑袋上揍了一拳，脑子晕乎乎的转不过弯，脑袋沉甸甸的像是里面也被灌满了海水。  
诺克提斯看着一望无际的海平面，水面上波动闪耀着破碎的虹光，连一只海鸟都看不到。  
诺克提斯想知道是谁救了自己，他可以肯定当时有什么东西出现了，但是他找不到对方，就好像对方不存在一样。于是几天之后他假装自己溺水了，他闭着眼等待着，很快他身体里的气都要吐尽了，窒息感挤压着他的意志。  
突然他感觉到有什么东西捧住了他的脸，嘴唇被某个东西轻触了一下。窒息感消失了，他没有呼吸，但却感觉不到窒息，就跟他有呼吸时的感觉没什么两样。有东西抓着他往上游去，偶尔会有滑腻的东西蹭过他的肢体，他感觉到了海面上湿热的空气。  
那人抱着诺克提斯把他搬到小船上，期间诺克提斯听到他在抱怨：“这个人也太不小心了。”  
诺克提斯在对方准备把他肺部的积水按出来的时候猛地睁开眼，拽着那人的胳膊把他拖到小船上。  
“求求你了请不要吃我！我又瘦又弱没有什么魔力一点都不好吃！”金发的人鱼被拖到小船上，鱼尾胡乱扑腾着溅得诺克提斯满脸水花。他双手合十举过头顶，偷睁着一只眼睛偷看坐在船上擦干身体的诺克提斯。  
这是诺克提斯第一次见到普隆普特，印象中那天的空气热得令人烦闷，人鱼把他的小船弄得满是积水。  
在遇到普隆普特之前诺克提斯对人鱼的印象还停留在冒险小说中，主角总是会在出海的时候驶入赛壬一族居住的海域，船员们会被她们用歌声蛊惑然后变成海妖们的食物。当然了最终主角总是能逢凶化吉逃离危险。  
可眼前这个一被抓住就害怕得求饶的小家伙和故事里穷凶极恶的海妖完全搭不上边，大概只有姣好的面容和身材是符合描述的。  
“我以为这片海域不会有人……”普隆普特认错地低下头，“这里是你的领地吗？”  
“算是吧……”确切地说这里是皇家的私人海域，诺克提斯也只有暑假会来这里避暑，“不过我不介意你待在这里。”  
普隆普特听了以后立马一头扎回海里，诺克提斯趴在船舷上，小船在随着海面的波浪轻轻摇动，诺克特看着如绸缎般光滑的水面，以为那条人鱼就这么跑了的时候，他金色的脑袋又从海里钻了出来。金色的额发紧贴在他消瘦的脸颊上，像是用金色的勾线笔给他的侧脸勾了边。  
“谢谢你，领主先生。”他的声音很好听，他说话的语调就像是在唱歌，他朝诺克提斯伸出手，“初次见面，我是普隆普特，请多指教。”  
“才不是初次见面啊。”诺克提斯笑了，握住了他沾满海水的微凉的手，他身上海水的温度吸走了热意，“叫我诺克特就可以。”  
这个夏天，诺克提斯王子交到了他的第一个人鱼朋友。

“你慢点吃，别噎着了。慢点……这些都是你的……”诺克提斯看着狼吞虎咽吃着伊格尼斯做的三明治的普隆普特，无奈地笑着。  
他们认识之后诺克提斯每天都会到这里来钓鱼，顺便陪普隆普特说话。普隆普特对诺克提斯的餐盒表现出了极大的兴趣，他把下巴搁在船舷上眼睛直勾勾地盯着那个小盒子，诺克提斯发现了他的异常，但是他依然悠闲地拿着钓竿，好像什么都不知道。  
普隆普特看了一会儿，做出一副不在意的样子和诺克提斯闲聊，但还是忍不住被那个小餐盒吸引。他的眼神在诺克提斯和餐盒之间兜兜转转，尾巴轻轻拍打着海面想引起诺克提斯的注意。  
他好奇嘴馋又不好意思开口的样子让诺克提斯觉得很可爱，让人既想捉弄他又想满足他。  
“哎呀好饿呀。”诺克提斯故意提高了声音，“不知道伊格尼斯今天准备了什么便当呢。”  
普隆普特听到便当二字，原本有气无力搁在船舷上的头立刻竖了起来。让诺克提斯想到了纪录片里的某种小动物。  
“来一起吃吧。”普隆普特听到诺克提斯这么说，蔚蓝色的眼睛里马上闪烁出光芒。  
诺克提斯不知道他眼睛里的光和海面粼粼的反光哪个更耀眼。  
普隆普特三两口把三明治全部塞进嘴里，他的脸颊被撑得圆鼓鼓的，他捂住嘴费力地咀嚼着，一边忍不住眯起眼睛发出享受的哼哼声。  
像仓鼠一样。  
诺克提斯这么想着，帮他把嘴边的头发撩到耳后，顺便帮他擦掉了黏在嘴边的面包屑。  
“超美味的啊！喂喂诺克特，你们人类每天都能吃到那么美味的食物吗？”普隆普特咕咚一声把嘴里的食物一股脑吞下，又拿过另一个三明治。  
“嗯，算是吧。”  
“啊……做人类真好……”普隆普特嘟囔着，用三明治塞住了自己的嘴。  
“怎么，你很想做人吗？”  
诺克提斯趴在船舷上看着他，他知道伊格尼斯的料理有多么美味，但是看着普隆普特吃的时候这种美味的感觉好像翻倍了，美食带来的幸福是会感染的，即使不亲自品尝也能从对方的表情和话语中感受到美味。每次看普隆普特吃饭都能让他感到满足和开心。  
“想。”普隆普特把所有三明治都吃完了，他恋恋不舍地舔着自己粘了面包屑的手指。  
“我想看看陆地。”他轻声说，但是声音在诺克提斯的脑中却很响，“我没办法离开海洋太久。”  
“你会看到陆地的。”诺克提斯说，普隆普特猛地抬起头看向他，突然拽住了他的胳膊险些把他拖进海里。  
“真的吗！真的可以吗？我不离开海洋也能看到陆地吗？！”鱼尾用力拍击着海面，咸腥的水花溅到诺克提斯的脸上。  
“当然。”  
“哇……诺克特刚刚的样子看起来好可靠，简直就像童话故事里的王子殿下一样。”  
诺克提斯闻言，笑着揉乱了他已经被海风吹干了的细软的金发：“那你就是人鱼公主咯？”  
“我是雄性！”普隆普特挥着拳头抗议，惹得人类的王子殿下笑得更加开心了。  
诺克提斯兑现了他的承诺，他带了一本旅游杂志给普隆普特看，对方对着上面各种路西斯的旅游景点的图片发出惊叹，捧着杂志翻来覆去地看，专注到有时候诺克提斯喊他都听不见。  
过了好久普隆普特抬起头，他的眼眶染上一圈淡淡的粉色，眼泪在眼眶里打转，他用力吸了下鼻子，眼泪从眼眶里滚了出来，变成大颗的珍珠落进海里。  
诺克提斯慌了，他给普隆普特看这个可不是为了看他哭的，年轻的王子手忙脚乱地帮他擦眼泪，但是那些珍珠就像是被扯断了的项链滚落在诺克提斯的手背上，普隆普特眼睛里的水雾结在他的心口泛着潮气，他感觉自己的胸腔里全是湿嗒嗒的水雾。  
“看来我昨天说错了，你才不是人鱼公主。”诺克提斯好不容易帮他把眼泪止住了，“故事里的公主都没你那么能哭。”  
普隆普特把海水泼在了诺克提斯的脸上。  
诺克提斯为了普隆普特收集了每一期的旅游杂志。他家中的杂志和他心中的水汽一样越积越厚。

诺克提斯的暑假要结束了。  
“所以……可能会有一段时间见不到面了。我保证下次放假一定会来陪你的”看到普隆普特垂下眉毛露出难过的表情，诺克提斯连忙解释道。但是普隆普特的寂寞并不会因此消除。  
“诺克特要回到陆地上了吗？”他问，尽量让自己听起来语气平淡。  
诺克提斯点头，他们俩一起看着微微波动的海面，都忘记了原本想要说些什么。  
“诺克特，你想看海吗？”普隆普特突然问。  
“你在说什么傻话，这里不就是海吗？”  
“不，不是这里。”普隆普特摇头，“是这下面的真正的海。”  
“诺克特给我看了陆地，所以我想带你去看海。”他这么说道，诚恳地望着诺克提斯，因为位置关系他必须仰起头才能看到诺克提斯的脸，他仰起头，祈祷似地看着他。  
诺克提斯已经在他的眼睛里看到了海。  
“好啊。”诺克提斯说，他没有办法拒绝普隆普特。  
普隆普特的脸突然放大又突然远去。他猛地支起身子，小船都因为他的重量微微倾斜，诺克提斯因为这个突如其来的倾斜朝普隆普特靠了过去，他们的嘴唇撞在一起。这像是个小小的意外，但是它不是。普隆普特微闭着眼睛亲吻了诺克提斯，诺克提斯能从嘴唇的触感感觉得到这不是一个意外的撞击而是一个有预谋的亲吻，虽然这对他而言确实很意外。  
普隆普特皮肤的细节在一瞬间放大了，他轻颤的长睫毛，遍布鼻梁和脸颊的深浅不一的雀斑，还有微微发红的眼眶。这些都随着一个转瞬即逝的轻啄烙印在诺克提斯的视网膜上。诺克提斯瞪大了眼睛，他还想看到更多，但是普隆普特已经离他远去重新回到了海里。  
小船轻轻摇晃着，诺克提斯呆愣愣地摸了一下沾了海水的嘴唇，有些许咸味流进了他的唇间，他的意识里有很多声音在齐声大喊，又好像什么都没有，心被一只看不见的手狠狠捏了一下然后又被抛了起来。  
今年的夏天比往年都要闷热得多，他感觉自己已经热得连气都呼不出来了。  
“这？！你……我？等下……这个展开是不是太快了……”诺克提斯语无伦次地说着，他感觉海面在他的眼前发光旋转，他要紧紧扶住船舷才能让自己不至于一头栽进海里。  
“诺克特你怎么了？身体不舒服吗？”普隆普特看他的样子很奇怪，不由得有些担心，他凑过来近距离观察诺克提斯的脸。他发现对方的脸红得吓人，像他们昨天吃的海鲜意面里的大虾。  
诺克提斯的脑子要被这闷热的天气烤熟了，他感觉自己在冒烟：“你……原来是这样的吗？啊……其实我也……”  
“诺克特，”普隆普特很担心地摸了摸了他的额头，“你发烧了吗？”  
“哈？你在说什么啊？还不都是你害的。”  
“我害你着凉感冒了吗？”普隆普特惊讶地瞪大眼睛，“你干嘛不早跟我说……啊对不起我真的不是故意的，是因为我昨天把你拖进水里的关系吗？”  
普隆普特又撑起身体，他朝诺克提斯凑了过去近距离观察他，“你有哪里不舒服吗？需不需要回去？”  
普隆普特的脸又一次放大了，诺克提斯手忙脚乱地往后退去，但是这艘船太小了，他已经靠上了另一侧的船舷。普隆普特几乎半个身体都探到船上来了，他的胳膊撑着甲板趴在诺克提斯的身上看着他：“你还好吗？”  
哪里好了？！诺克提斯在心中大叫道，他感觉自己今天像是在坐云霄飞车，上了天就不落地的那种。  
诺克提斯觉得如果普隆普特再不从自己的身上下去他肯定要更加不好了：“那个……我知道你的心意了……”  
“你到底在说什么呀？我不就想邀请你一起去海底……你刚刚明明答应我去的。”普隆普特不懂，好好的诺克特，怎么就突然变傻了呢？  
“呃……啧！就你刚刚的那个吻！”  
“嗯？哦……那个啊……”普隆普特歪着头想了想，他稍长的额发落在诺克提斯的脸上，弄得他有些痒，“那个是人鱼的魔法，有了这个你就不会溺水啦！但是在海里张嘴就会失效，要小心哦。”  
普隆普特笑着说：“还记得吗，之前你溺水的时候我就是这么救你的。”  
“哈哈……原来是魔法啊……”  
“所以你说的是什么心意？”  
诺克提斯恨不得一巴掌打在自己脸上。  
“呃……就是……在人类里一般只有喜欢对方的人才会接吻……”诺克提斯越说越轻，普隆普特几乎要贴着他才能听清最后几个字。  
“哈哈，原来是这样。”普隆普特干巴巴地笑了几声，撤身回到海里，诺克提斯看到他的脸颊有些泛红。  
”呃……不过也没什么嘛，我本来就很喜欢诺克特啊。诺克特害羞的样子还挺有趣的。”普隆普特在海中朝诺克提斯张开双臂，“快点啦，天黑了海底就什么也看不到啦！”  
“啧……你这个家伙。”  
太犯规了。诺克提斯心说，脱了衣服跟着他跳进海里。  
普隆普特的修长的鱼尾在水中摆动着，明明应该是和走路一样平常的动作，在诺克提斯的眼里看来却格外的优雅。他身上的鳞片泛着彩虹般的光泽，被波浪分割成小块的阳光透过海面照在普隆普特的身上，成片的光线在他身上投下一块块淡蓝色的光，他像是诺克提斯在教堂玻璃上看到的马赛克壁画。  
诺克提斯想亲吻他，不是作为人鱼的魔法的亲吻，而是作为人类心意相通时的亲吻。  
他抓住了普隆普特的胳膊，对方转过身来一脸困惑地看着他。  
诺克提斯凑过身去，用嘴唇碰了一下普隆普特柔软饱满的脸颊，他的心不像是在跳动而是在震动，频率快到血液要冲破血管。他握着普隆普特的手，在他的手心一笔一画地写着。  
“我喜欢你。”王子在人鱼的掌心里写道。  
普隆普特朝他眨眨眼睛，像是没有反应过来发生了什么，诺克提斯看着他，想去亲吻他的嘴唇。但是普隆普特没有回应他的告白，这让他有些担心，他怕自己太冒进会吓到他。虽然普隆普特很爱笑看起来开朗得没心没肺，但是诺克提斯知道他本质还是一个容易害羞的细腻的人。如果因为自己在对方细腻如绸缎的心思上产生了毛糙的话他是绝对不会原谅自己的。  
但是一直到他们回到海面，普隆普特都像是什么事都没发生过一样。这让诺克提斯感觉到有些烦躁，他明明已经向他打出直拳了，却好像一拳打在棉花上。  
“诺克特，你刚刚在我手里写了什么？”普隆普特问，“抱歉……我看不懂人类的文字。”  
诺克特开口，还没说话却又闭上，他突然想起今天结束之后他们有很长时间都不能见面了。  
“谢谢，”他没有去看普隆普特的眼睛，“我在跟你说谢谢。”  
“海底很美，谢谢你。”他补充道。  
“嘿嘿，不客气。”不知道是不是夕阳照射的关系，普隆普特的脸颊看起来红红的，他的金发看起来像是在发光，“你能喜欢真是太好了。”  
诺克提斯看着他和海面一样闪闪发光的蓝眼睛，露出衷心的微笑：“我很喜欢。”  
诺克提斯的暑假结束了。

距离诺克提斯上一次来到这片海已经过去将近一年了，他在这一年里去了各种地方，拍了很多照片，虽然比不上那些摄影杂志，但是他想要把自己看到的陆地带给普隆普特。他挑了好半天，终于选出了他觉得最好看的几张放进防水相框里。  
他终于等到了和能和普隆普特见面的那一天，他果然还在那里，诺克提斯找到他的时候他正面无表情地坐在礁石上用尾巴拍水花，见到诺克提斯的时候他就像是终于等到了主人回家的小狗，他猛地扎进水里游到诺克提斯的船边，兴奋地用鱼尾拍击水面。  
“对不起，让你久等了。”诺克提斯揉了揉他湿漉漉的头发，把相框交给普隆普特，“这是给你的礼物，已经做了防水处理了。”  
“哇……”普隆普特双手捧着相框，翻来覆去地看，“这是诺克特自己拍的吗？”  
“嗯哼？”  
“诺克特的拍照水平真的挺糟的。”  
“喂！”  
“但是我很喜欢。”普隆普特仰起头，把相框放在胸口的位置。  
普隆普特紧紧握着相框柔声说：“谢谢你，诺克特。你实现了我的梦想。”  
“其实我从来都没想过我真的能看到陆地。但是现在我看到了，它比我想的还要漂亮。感谢六神创造了陆地。感谢陆地，他诞生了你，诺克特。”  
“感谢你，诺克特，你实现了我的梦想。”  
普隆普特握着诺克提斯的手，他像是在祈祷一般说着赞美六神的话语。他的眼中弥漫着某种情绪，像是一层薄薄的雾气蒙在海面上，让人看不真切。他微笑着，却又像随时都会哭出来。他紧紧抓着诺克提斯的手，像是抓着一根悬挂在空中的稻草。  
诺克提斯想拥抱他，想把他紧紧抱在怀里，想亲吻他的额头和指尖，他想告诉他这些远远不够，他想要满足他的愿望，他想要把整片大陆都给他，他想要看到他满足的笑容，为此他愿意付出他有的一切。  
“谢谢你。”他又说了一次，这次的声音更轻了。  
诺克提斯回握了他的手：“说什么呢。”  
他用勺子轻轻敲了下普隆普特的头：“我准备了你爱吃的咖喱。”  
“哼哼，诺克特最好啦。”  
“恭维我也不会把肉让给你的哦。”  
普隆普特嘿嘿地傻笑着，迎来了他和诺克提斯的暑假。

那天是这个夏日里最热的一天。  
普隆普特目瞪口呆地看着诺克提斯开来的捕鱼船，他站在甲板上叫普隆普特的名字，然后把一个木桶扔到海里。  
“你在干什么？你要捕鱼吗？”他朝甲板上的诺克提斯喊道。  
“捕一条人鱼。”诺克提斯说，插着腰得意洋洋地朝他扬下巴，“快到桶里来。我带你去陆地！”  
虽然不知道他到底要做什么，但普隆普特还是在诺克提斯的催促下游进了装满海水的桶里，这个桶刚好可以让他蜷着尾巴坐在里面，普隆普特被吊到捕鱼船上。  
“你究竟要做什么呀？”普隆普特抓着木桶的边缘，看着诺克提斯驾驶捕鱼船朝码头驶去。  
“你先藏好，千万不要出声哦。”诺克提斯把一个盖子盖在普隆普特待的木桶上，普隆普特乖乖地蜷缩在里面。他感觉到木桶在晃动，像是被人抬离了地面，还听到有人在抱怨好重啊，究竟是什么东西云云。普隆普特使劲让自己缩在桶底，连一个气泡都不敢冒。过了好一会儿，他感觉自己被放到了什么东西上面，然后外面传来沉重的关门声，还有不知道什么东西在嗡嗡作响，偶尔还会感觉到一些颠簸，这让普隆普特感到害怕，他想看到诺克提斯，而不是坐在狭小漆黑的木桶里。  
终于头上的盖子被拿掉了，普隆普特抬起头，看到诺克提斯带笑的脸：“你还好吧？”  
普隆普特探出身体，两边的风景在后退，世界在他眼前铺陈开来。周围的景色不断地靠近又不断远去,微热的风拍打着他，将他和诺克提斯的头发吹起。  
“哇！诺克特！快看！是陆地啊！”普隆普特把字体探出桶外，伸手抓到了一片被风吹到天上的树叶，他用指腹摩挲着厚实的叶片，一会儿翻来翻去地看，一会儿举到头顶透过阳光看半透明的叶脉。  
“这里就是诺克特生活的陆地！”普隆普特张开双臂，拥抱着这个朝他飞驰而来的世界，他听到边上的诺克提斯的轻笑，随机转过身紧紧抱住了诺克提斯。  
“喂喂小心啊！”车子猛地扭动了一下，但是诺克提斯很快稳住了方向盘。  
“天哪诺克特，我是在做梦吗？我不是在做梦吧。”普隆普特桶里的水都被溅了出来，大颗的珍珠落在诺克提斯的衣领上。  
“你没做梦。”诺克特揉了揉普隆普特的金发，珍珠还是不停地从眼眶里落下来滚到诺克提斯是掌心里。诺克提斯凑过脸去吻了一下普隆普特的嘴唇，“这个是王子的魔法。”  
“哈哈……不愧是王子殿下。”普隆普特的眼睛因为流泪变得亮晶晶的，他的鼻尖染上了一团红晕，他笑着趴到车窗上，睁大了眼睛四处张望。  
诺克提斯虽然被他动来动去溅得浑身是水，却非常满足。这是他最开心的一个暑假。  
之后他就再也没能见到普隆普特。  
诺克提斯记得在他们去看陆地的那天晚上，他送普隆普特回到海里，普隆普特的脸还红得像刚从树上摘下的果子。他整个人都散发着幸福甜美的气息，他仰头看着诺克提斯，伸手抚摸着王子的脸：“谢谢你，诺克特。”  
“这下你的愿望终于实现啦。”诺克提斯趴在船舷上，得意得不行，如果他有尾巴的话一定早就翘到天上了。  
“诺克特太棒了！诺克提斯殿下万岁！万岁！”  
“不过诺克特，我现在又有了新的愿望，我想去实现他。”普隆普特说，他的眼神稍微有些躲闪，但很快像是下定决心一般的直视诺克提斯的双眼，“一定要等我哦！”  
还没有等诺克提斯问他说的愿望是什么，普隆普特就潜入海中消失不见了。  
之后诺克提斯每天都来等他，但是普隆普特再也没有出现过。诺克提斯有时恍惚间会以为自己做了个冗长的梦，但是普隆普特凉凉的带着咸味的亲吻，还有落在他掌心的珍珠都是真实的。  
暑假快要结束了。  
诺克提斯还是不愿意放弃，他明天就要离开这里了，可是普隆普特叫他等他的。他站在岸边执拗地望着遥远的海平面一点点变暗，海风吹掉了黏在他身上的砂砾，他的心随着夕阳一点点下沉，苦涩的酸楚漫上鼻尖。  
天完全暗了下来，诺克提斯打开身上的手电，他必须要回去了。他最后一次看向一片漆黑的海面，却看到一个奇怪的人影。  
那个人走得很慢，他的双腿颤颤巍巍地似乎不知道要如何行走，他的手在空中胡乱挥舞想要保持平衡，他的身体赤裸着，像是刚刚出母亲的身体里出生。  
“诺克特！”那个人朝着手电的光跑了起来，但是他显然没有办法控制他的双腿，他没跑几步就失去平衡向前摔了下来。  
诺克提斯听到了普隆普特的声音朝他跑去，在他快要跌倒的瞬间接住了他，普隆普特摔倒在诺克提斯的怀里，诺克提斯抱着他摔倒在潮湿的沙滩上，潮汐打湿了他的衣服。  
“诺克特，你果然在等我。”普隆普特紧紧拥抱着诺克提斯，隔着湿掉的衣服他能感受到诺克提斯作为人类的体温和心跳。  
“你……”诺克提斯惊讶地看着普隆普特光滑纤长的双腿，“你没做什么傻事吧？”  
“如果不想和你分开算是傻事的话。”普隆普特说着，搂着诺克提斯的脖子亲吻他的嘴唇。诺克提斯温暖干燥的嘴唇让他感到安心，很快他也能变得和诺克提斯一样了。  
诺克提斯回应了他的吻，他抚摸着普隆普特的脸颊确认他的存在，他们用亲吻感受对方的温度：“这次又是什么魔法？”  
“这不是魔法。”普隆普特说。  
“我现在是人类了。”他又一次吻上诺克提斯的嘴唇，舌头弄湿了对方的嘴唇，“这是喜欢，诺克提斯王子。”

诺克提斯在普隆普特的身侧发出绵长的呼吸声，普隆普特躺在柔软干燥的床上，他的双腿和诺克提斯的交缠在一起，他感受着从腿上传来的重量，听着诺克提斯的呼吸声在寂静的夜晚起起伏伏。普隆普特的下半身酸痛不已，他的十指还和诺克提斯的交叉在一起，他心中的满足感和幸福感随着呼吸满溢出来。  
他拉过诺克提斯的手，轻轻地用指尖在他的掌心一笔一划地写了起来。  
“我喜欢你。”曾经的人鱼在王子的掌心里写道。


End file.
